


Don't Mess With Me

by Triskadek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskadek/pseuds/Triskadek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way Oliver, Felicity and John Diggle meet. If you like Laurel don"t read.</p><p>This is my first try at posting what I have written. I wrote about 20 stories between season 2 and 3 and then forgot about them because I moved. I just found them and decided to test the waters.</p><p>This is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Me

DON’T MESS WITH ME

Felicity was tired. All she wanted was a large glass of wine before she went upstairs to her hotel room to sleep. She won the bid with Queen Consolidated. She had to use a little finesse and had to control her contempt for Moira Queen. She held forth and got exactly what she wanted shortly after giving her presentation. S.M.O.A.K. International would now be a multi-billion dollar company. She had finally achieved her goal. She went to the farthest corner of the hotel bar and sat looking outward so she could see who was coming in. She didn’t want anyone to bother her.

Felicity was busy texting her EA letting him know what had happened in the meeting with Moria Queen when she felt someone sit down in the seat next to her. Without looking up she said, “I’m not interested,” and kept on texting. She heard someone clear his throat and say, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor and act like you’re my girlfriend for this evening? There ‘s a thousand bucks cash if you’ll do it.” Again without looking up she said, “Not interested.” His voice got a little deeper and said, “I figure you’re not from around here and probably don’t know me but my ex-girlfriend is pressuring me into marrying her and nothing I’ve said or done has stopped her.” Felicity looked up then and peered at the man talking to her and she had to admit He…Was...Gorgeous. “You are right I don’t know who you are and I’m still not interested.” He looked her in the eyes thinking She…Is…Gorgeous. 

“Could I maybe tell you my story and then you make up your mind?” She looked around the bar and down to her phone and sent a text and sighed, it was early why not? “Okay, what’s your story? Oh, and it better be good.” He smiled then and she was enthralled. “My name is Oliver Queen.” She studied him for a second and thought, “Are you a cousin of Moira Queen or a much younger brother? How are you related?” He smiled and said, “I’m her son.” She blushed, “I said that out loud?” He nodded. She continued, “When I was talking with Moira today she mentioned her husband, Walter Steele, and her daughter Thea but did not mention you, why is that?” Oliver shook his head, “I don’t know maybe she’s not used to saying it any more.” “What does that mean?” She asked. “I just recently came back from the dead after spending five years on a deserted island.” He replied. 

Felicity had been taking a sip of her wine and choked on it and signaled the bartender to bring her another one and looked at Oliver and he nodded yes and put up 2 fingers. She waited until their drinks were in place and said, “It must have hurt coming back alive. Your muscles probably atrophied after disuse, your skin didn’t rot off. How does this being dead for 5 years then alive happen?” Oliver laughed, anyone who knew him would never have been so flippant with him but he told her anyway, “My father and I went on our yacht, the Queen’s Gambit and there was a storm and it sank. I was the only survivor.” “I know Moira Queen’s son had died, I did a background on her family but I did not realize that you had returned. When was this?” she asked. “In the past month,” Oliver replied. “Oh, I’ve been too busy to be up to date on the TMZ news items. I’m truly sorry for the loss of your father,” she said.

“So why does your girlfriend want to marry you?” Felicity asked. Oliver’s face went sad, “She told me just before I left that we were going to move in together and I knew in my gut that was not going to happen. I ran into my dad soon after and asked if I could go with him to China. I then called Laurel’s sister and told her my dad was going to China and asked if she could go. She’d been begging me for years to go if he ever went back. She died as well.” Felicity studied him for a minute and asked, “Why in the world would Laurel want to have anything to do with you? It makes no sense. I would be running in the opposite direction from you.” “I know, I agree,” he said, “She just keeps telling me how embarrassed she was by all the publicity and that I owe her.” “What about her sister? Is there any remorse for her?” she asked. “No and that’s the part I don’t get. I’m a different person now. Five years on a deserted island will do that,” he said.

Felicity looked at the sea of people and saw a large black man walk in and take a seat at one of the tables and a tall brunette woman striding towards their table. “Is that her?” she asked. “Yes,” he replied. She collected her thoughts and prepared for war. She could see the cold hard glint in the woman’s eyes and she switched to CEO mode.

Laurel put her hands down on the raised table and glared at Oliver and Felicity. “Cheating on me already Ollie?” Oliver replied, “We aren’t together Laurel and we haven’t been for 5 plus years.” “You get back from a deserted island and you go straight for the bimbo? That’s not very flattering for your image now is it?” she said looking at Felicity. Felicity looked back at her and said, “Hi, I’m Felicity and you are?” “I’m the woman he is going to marry so you might as well leave now you whore. What did you do Oliver call an escort service, a cheap one at that? You need to leave Felicia if that is your real name.” Laurel sneered. Felicity tensed and said,” Actually it’s Felicity as I said before Lauren. Oliver tells me that you believe that you and he are going to marry. I don’t know about you but after 5 years of being alone I very much doubt he wants to get himself leg shackled to anyone, but especially to you.” Laurel was furious, “ Ollie, can’t you fight your own battles?” Before Oliver could say anything Felicity laid her hand on top of Oliver’s whose hand was next to hers. “It’s okay Oliver. Laurel would you like to take a seat?” as she indicated the two empty chairs. Laurel sat down and again started talking, “Really Ollie isn’t she a bit young for you? How old are you?” Felicity smiled and said, “What does age have to do with anything but I’ll tell you, I’m 23 and you are?” Laurel replied, “28. ”Wow, you’re old! I have to admit I thought you were a lot older, you do look older” said a smiling Felicity. Oliver choked on his wine then bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh. Laurel was enraged at this point of the conversation. Felicity calmly smiled and said, “I’m sure Oliver told me but what exactly do you do for a living?” Laurel gave her a superior look and said, ”I’m a lawyer. I work as a lawyer for the poor at C.N.R.I. here in Starling City.” “And what do you really want to do?” asked Felicity. “I want to be the DA for Starling City.” She replied. “So you learn how desperate the poor are and then you’ll take them down as the DA? Sad. Just sad,” Felicity said. Laurel was shocked, “How about you? How many colleges and universities have you flunked out of like Oliie?” “None,” Felicity replied. Laurel snapped at her, “Don’t give me attitude” as she raised her hand up to slap Felicity. Oliver grabbed Laurel’s hand to stop her. As he was doing so he saw Felicity pull on her ear and the large black man stood up and gave Laurel the stink eye and said, “You will not touch Felicity or attempt to touch her or I’ll call the police.” Laurel sneered at him, ”Just try, my dad’s a cop.” He continued, “And I’m sure he’d be ashamed of the way you are acting in public.” He looked over at Oliver, “Thank you for stopping her. My name is John and I’m Felicity’s bodyguard.” Laurel was astounded, “Why would blondie here need a bodyguard?” John looked at Felicity who nodded and said, “I’m not sure after today where she stands but she is one of the 3 richest women in the world.” So whose money did you marry into?” asked a snippy Laurel. Felicity smiled, “I made it all by myself.” “No way did you make all that money by the age of 23,” said a furious Laurel. 

Felicity looked down at Oliver’s hand smiled and said, “Oliver you have really nice hands.” She then looked at Laurel, “I started my business at 15, went to M.I.T. at 16, hired John at 17 because I had over 500 employees and needed his help and by the time I graduated at 20 I had over 5000 employees. My company made over a billion dollars as of a year ago and I now have 45,000 employees and we are making in the mid billions. Laurel looked a bit chastised and asked, “What is the name of your company?” “S.M.O.A.K., International” she stated.” I tried to get a job with your company and they wouldn’t hire me,” Laurel said. “I can understand why. You don’t fit the parameters I set up when I started my company,” Felicity replied. “I graduated top of my class,” Laurel hissed. “And yet you still didn’t get hired, did you?” Felicity said pleasantly.

Laurel stood up and was lifting her hand to try and slap Felicity again when John wrapped his arm around her body. He took his phone out to call the police. Felicity put her hand up, “I don’t think we need to call the police John, don’t you agree Laurel?” Laurel glared, “You wouldn’t dare.” Felicity sighed, “You don’t get it do you Laurel? This world does not revolve around you. One, you don’t get to snap your fingers and have everyone fall in line. Two, you aren’t nice enough and Three, you are emotionally unstable hence why you think you can do One. So let me tell you something and I’m only going to tell you once. You are not going to marry Oliver. You are not going to bother me. I’m moving my headquarters to Starling City and I don’t ever want to see you in my line of sight because if I do you will cease to exist. Not as live or die but on paper you will not exist. You will not be able to prove it was me who wiped out your existence because by then you’ll probably be in a loony bin. I’m sure John and Oliver won’t recall this conversation, right fellas?” They both nodded. “So leave Laurel. Leave and never bother us again or else. There are no second chances. Do you understand?” Laurel looked at her, Oliver and John and nodded and walked away.

Oliver shook his head grinning, “Wow, just wow.” Felicity smiled, “So you owe me $1000 if you take John and I to, what’s it called John?” “Big Belly Burger,” he replied. “Your debt will be paid,” she smiled.

“So John, how did you and Felicity meet? Would it have anything to do with and I quote ‘And, I’m only going to tell you once?’” John looked at Felicity and said, “ Yes and . . .”


End file.
